


don't let the zombies bite

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Apocalypse AU. Naturally zombies.</p><p>“How does the world go to hell in two months?” Karen asks from the rooftop, looking down at the sea of zombies walking in the road. She stands next to Frank, who’s got his rifle in his hands and he’s quickly shooting bullets off into the crowd. She can just barely make out the creatures crumbling to the ground, and occasionally the zombies around falling to the ground.<br/>Frank glances over at Karen and shrugs his shoulder before he looks through his scope again. “Does it matter?” He asks before firing his weapon again.<br/>Karen sighs and shakes her head. “Guess not.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let the zombies bite

“How does the world go to hell in two months?” Karen asks from the rooftop, looking down at the sea of zombies walking in the road. She stands next to Frank, who’s got his rifle in his hands and he’s quickly shooting bullets off into the crowd. She can just barely make out the creatures crumbling to the ground, and occasionally the zombies around falling to the ground.

Frank glances over at Karen and shrugs his shoulder before he looks through his scope again. “Does it matter?” He asks before firing his weapon again.

Karen sighs and shakes her head. “Guess not.” She says and takes two steps backward before towards the door that leads into the building they’ve been held up in for a few days. “Come on, it’s getting dark. It’s when they get stronger.”

“I’m shaking in my boots,” Frank says, but he climbs off the ledge he’s standing on, packs up his gun, and follows Karen down the stairs and to the second floor of the building they’re in. Despite that almost all of the apartments in the building are empty, they choose to stay in the same one. Safety in numbers.

Once they’re in the apartment, they block off the front door and bunker down in what was the living room in the apartment. Frank sets up a fire and Karen picks out what they’re eating for the night – pork rinds and green beans.

“This apartment is getting a little dry, we might want to move on.” Karen comments, handing Frank the pork rinds and sitting across from him.

“Don’t like pork rinds and green beans?”

“I wanna know who was living here before the world went to shit and ask them why they have so many bags of pork rinds.” Karen says, using a can opener to get open the green beans. She dumps them in a frying pan and sets it up over the fire, leaning back against a chair.

The green beans cook and Frank and Karen trade off the bag of pork rinds in silence until Frank speaks. “What did you do before this?”

Karen looks up at Frank, surprised he was asking her about her life before she met him. They’d been together for weeks, but rarely spoke about life before. “I worked at a law office,” Karen says, sitting up and sticking one of the forks into the pan of green beans. She pulls out a few, blowing on them before taking a bite out of the green beans.

“Lawyer?”

“Secretary.” Karen says once she’s swallowed. She twirls the fork in her hand, sighing softly. “My dad, uh, he wanted me to be a lawyer but I… I wanted to be a writer. Didn’t quite work out there, either.” She ate the rest of the green beans on her fork, chewing slowly and swallowing. “What’d you do?”

Frank clears his throat and sets the bag of pork rinds between, picking up a fork for the green beans. “I was a Marine,”

Karen lifts two fingers up in a salute. “Thank you for your service,” She says – and there’s not a hint of  joking. He nods at her and leans back against a chair as he chewed and swallowed.

“And a father.”

She looks up at him and furrows her brow, Frank had never come off as the fatherly type to her. But, his family wasn’t with him, she could only imagine what happened to them. It’s the thing that she hopes never happened to her family, even though she knows that chances are, it did. It’s what’s happened to most of her friends, what would have happened to her if it wasn’t for Frank. “Oh, Frank. I’m sorry,” Karen says.

“Yeah, me too.” Frank says, looking down at the fork covered green beans. “Both my kids hated green beans. So we had to try to trick them into eating them, hiding them in casseroles and stir-frys… My girl never fell for it but my boy… He fell for it.”

Karen watches Frank as he twirls the fork in his fingers for a few minutes before lifting the fork up to his lips. “I never thanked you.. For saving my life that day. I’d be one of those things if it wasn’t for you,”

Frank looks up at her and shrugs his shoulders before responding. “If it makes you feel better, if you had became one of those things, I’d put you down.”

She laughs softly and shakes her head. “Yeah, that makes me feel a little better. I don’t want to be one of those things. If I get bit, just shoot me, okay?”

“Only if you do the same for me. Okay?”

“Okay.” Karen says softly, turning her head to look at Frank.

It’s silent between the two of them after that as they finish eating and Frank puts out the fire. It’s dark now and he can barely make out Karen’s form as she stands to her feet and finds the makeshift bed they’d made just a few feet away. She always sleeps first, just for a few hours then Frank wakes her up and he gets a few hours.

“Goodnight, Frank,” Karen mumbles as Frank stands to his feet, picks up his rifle again, and heads out to the balcony the apartment has. “Don’t let the zombies bite.”

 


End file.
